


Future Perfect Tense 於未來 他們成為了過去

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十九年後的夏天，Draco在斜角巷遇上意想不到的熟人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect Tense 於未來 他們成為了過去

十九年後的夏天，一樣炎熱。

斜角巷擠滿了前往或離開的各式巫師、親屬、麻瓜，暑假最後一天是整個巫師界只要有孩子的家庭都會鬧翻的日子。路邊茶座與酒吧皆人頭湧湧，新鮮出爐的南瓜派 香氣四溢、奶油啤酒一杯杯被捧出。真正留坐原地超過十五分鐘的客人卻寥寥可數。Draco Malfoy是其中之一。

他在消磨時間，心想 妻子和兒子為了那本有暇疵的變形學教科書為何能用上這麼久的時間（裡頭的文字每隔十秒便變化成這年頭誰都不會看得懂的古文，大概是在書店中放置時中了甚麼 翻釋咒）。他的腳邊已放著一疊新買的教科書、度身訂造的袍子、釜鍋……最頂端還擱著困了一隻在唅著自己爪子的灰色柔軟長毛貓的籠子。妻子說不定仍在與書店 老闆理論著。

高不可攀的藍天倒影於他手中那杯快要見底的奶油啤酒之上，事實上發現這天其實是一個異常美麗的夏日午晝大概並沒有多少人，他也無暇留意，事實上他開始有點煩燥，尤其在四周噪音不減的情況下，只想一切趕快結束，包括這個暑假、這個夏天。

直到他的肩部被一隻手搭上。

「嗨！」

他轉首，看見意想不到的人。

她飛快地彎下身在他雙頰留下兩個吻，速度快得Draco在她完成所有動作才喊出她的名字：

「──Pansy。」

「很好，並非喊姓氏也並非喚全名，最重要的是沒有問我的名字。」她抽身，似乎為嚇到他而感到歡愉的笑著：

「好久不見，Draco。」

Pansy Parkinson兩手拎著兩大袋購物袋站在那裡。她並沒有太多改變，黑髮只是長了一點，但仍然只及肩膊；臉上化著偏深紅系的妝，黑線與紅線相交出蘇格蘭格子花式的窄裙剛好及膝，高跟鞋的扣帶環繞出腳腕的形狀。

「居然會在這種地方遇上…坐下來嗎？」Draco站起來給她拉開椅子。

「當然。」她毫不客 氣用著理所當然的態度回答，在Draco耳上這種腔調如此熟悉又生疏。然後Pansy飛快地補充道：「不過我很快便要走了。」身上是那種讓人錯覺她在趕時 間、彷彿很忙但Draco懷疑她根本沒甚麼重大要事的行事模式。即使十多年沒怎麼聯絡與見面，他想不出任何理由去期待對方有所改變或不作改變。

近乎思考凍結一樣。這十九年內一直如是。

她坐下來後便開始喋 喋不休地解說為何她在這裡又為何會遇見他：她剛血拼完打算抄近路回家於是便進入斜角巷，卻在書店門外瞧見一個跟他長一模一樣的孩子──依照她的說法就像喝 下變身水一樣──她幾乎走上前打招呼，然而並不看見他在附近，只有一個女人牽著孩子，她猜想是他的妻子，思考了半秒便知道他也該在附近，便一直在附近轉著 直到從人來人往的巷間給她瞧到他坐在等待的樣子。

一貫Pansy Parkinson想到就做的性格。於是Draco簡單頷首解說：

「她和Scorpius去換課本而已。」她自然就是指他的妻子。

「Scorpius嗎？」Pansy卻嘴嚼著唯一得曉的名字，回給他的一個意味深長的目光。

他挑眉給她『有何問題』的眼神。

她甩頭尖銳地批評起來：「好爸爸的形象並不適合你。」

「我像嗎？」他嗤之以鼻，只覺好笑。

「都寫在額頭上了。」她笑出了聲，忍不住抓起侍應之前遞上的一杯清水喝下一口。唇印沒有遺下一點點痕跡於杯緣。

然後兩人靜默了。四 周依舊人聲頂沸，貓頭鷹在他們頭頂上亂飛，孩子的尖銳叫聲與無傷大雅的惡作劇魔咒並起。天空藍得像霍格華茲大廳那被施了魔法的天幕，卻一樣沒被多少個學生 真正仰頭張望過，因為誰都知道那是魔法的傑作。天然的或魔法的似乎都沒人留意，一如時光如腳下地底不急不緩地流過。他們隔壁那桌的客人起身離開，袍子拂到 Draco腳邊那裝著貓的籠子，貓尖叫了一聲。兩人視線同時轉到那隻貓上。Pansy隨即皺了皺眉。

「我討厭貓。」

「我的妻子堅持貓比較清潔且容易打理。」Draco聳了聳肩，不太願意地回想起幾小時前兒子與妻子在寵物店前爭執的畫面。

Pansy配合他的說法沒有追問那位她只瞧見樣貌卻連名字都不知道的妻子，卻選擇更直接了當的問題：

「──你的妻子不是純血嗎？」

他頓了一頓，才答：

「四分三的純血。她的祖母是麻瓜，但也已經死了八百多年吧。」

她露出了然的神情， 低低地笑了，卻掩蓋不了他依然能從她眼底裡讀出『麻瓜始終是麻瓜』的訊息。然而Draco並不覺得被恥笑或羞辱，他甚至不用解釋為何娶一個有著幾分麻瓜血 統的女人，事實上若非母親極力反對，他說不定是娶一個由頭到腳如假包換的麻瓜。這些年來，純血的家族才是渴求混血的一方，彷彿這才能証明自身不再抱持著維 持巫師純血觀念的人，而事實上這也是最直接、最有力的証明。尤其像他的父親與他的手臂上還留有黑魔王記號的人。

Pansy只是忍不住需要確認：

「這就是Malfoy家這些年來如此低調的原因嗎？我一直很驚訝，和你從前的作風完全不一樣。」

Draco聳聳肩的姿勢和剛才對貓的感想近乎一致：

「那真抱歉，讓妳失望了。」

「──不。」Pansy更止不了笑：「我比你更低調，所以你都沒聽說過我的事。然後不等他問，她已帶著調侃地轉移了話題：

「聽說在Hogwarts一戰裡你被我們的大英雄Harry Potter和他的小跟班Ron Weasley救了？」

這問話成功讓他露出像被逼吞下龍蛋一般的表情，Draco只是簡略生硬地點了點頭：

「妳呢？當時我並沒有看見妳。」

話題再次轉移，像久沒練習的舞步，生疏走調只願趕快跳到最後一步。一如走過時光長廊，絕不久留。

「當然沒有。我早走了，在他們疏散學生時，大部份的Slytherin學生都是如此存活下來。」Pansy攤了攤手，語氣誇張：「我被近乎全校的學生用魔杖指著耶！你認為我在那種情況下能不走嗎？」

並不在場的Draco只能頷首同意。

　

頓了一頓，Pansy的目光黯淡下來，她沉聲地道：

「 _那刻我就知道我們再無立足之地。_ 」

　

Draco無法否認也無法承認。

他們意識到時間足以讓世上任何的密縫錯開。

片刻後他開口問：「這麼多年來妳有拜訪過Crabbe的墓嗎？」

Pansy仰頭，一愣：「Crabbe？不、我並沒有。」她對這久遠的名字顯然有片刻的迷惑：「我連他的墓在哪都不知道──我只知道他死了。」

「──他死在我眼前。就是那時候被Potter和Weasley救了的。」

讓十指交叉，Draco思考著，藍瞳中彷彿回到了那場火中、看見那魔獸般的炎獄。最後他說：

　

「我以為我們都不會死。」

「──我也以為我會嫁給你。」Pansy失笑：「都是年少輕狂的蠢話。」

　

過去長久的執著以為都成了將來苦澀笑話的過去。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2007.12.18  
> 我是在寫了這篇之後才知道JKR公佈了Draco妻子的身份是Astoria Greengrass，和我設定為非純血不同，她是純血來的，這是bug可是實在改不了就這樣了ＸＤ個人其實蠻喜歡在第七集裡Pansy帶頭站起來要走的行動，感覺就是她會做的事。並有預感，即使是未來她依然會是Draco的朋友之一。


End file.
